


the revengers 3

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: the revengers [3]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: sry if this story is short but i herd that in writeing 3 storys u need to make the 3rd story the worst 1 BUT I JUST MADE SHORT GOOD ONE INSTED HAHAHAHA





	the revengers 3

the revengers 3

spike bebop was in his car and turn on radio big bounty AMIGO shouted anime man ON RADIO HELLO THERES NEW BOUNTY WHAT SAYED ANIME GIRL AMIGO SAYED ANIME MAN new hater willlord17 ecsapes from prisoon BUT afmghost is now on run agang he sayed very good fanfictions are NOT VERY GOOD and then spike sayed cmon man its just a hater dosent matter then the anime man sayed HES WANTED FOR 101 DOLARS THEN SPIKE SPIT HIS COFE AT THE TV SHIT MAN THATS A LOT OF MONEY SAYED SPIKE so spike got out and sayed hmm then radio sayed BTW AFMGHOST AND WILLLORD17 IN COHOTS oh shit man then i betwr get my frend sayed spike

vicious hose

spike went to his best frend vicious hose YOOO WHATS UP SPIKE sayed vicious yo vicious dude we need to get willlord17 and afmghost sayed spike k dude sayed vicious and they drived to space

there was a dora explorer spaceship droved by baby named afmghost and willlord17 vicious sayed cmon man lets shot at them BUT DEN THEY SHOT and there spaceship crash and they drive 2 them and pick them up to have an epic fite

AFMGHOST FITE

spike swing his gun badas and fite afmgjost he shoted the afmghost and afmghost sayed geus why im sfmghost huh sayed spike AFMGHOST SAYED BECUSE IM GOOOST BABY BABY GHOST BOOOOO and chased spike evrywhere SIKE SHOTED THE CLOTH then afmghost got away and sayed IL BE BACK NEXT TIME SPIKE vicious sayed yo but wheres willlord17

willlord17

hmmm willlord17s anonymose so idk what to do idk who he is tsk tsk sayed vicious who is he ITS U sayed spike then he throwed vicious out of window vicious sayed okay spike bitch u find me out lets fight THEY GOT LIGHTSABERS then spike nocked out vicious and willlord17 in cage and broght them to his bounty

big bounty tv

AMIGO U DID IT U GET 100 DOLARS sayed anime man YEEEEESSSS sayed spike

THE END


End file.
